Antagonists
Antagonists are any characters or groups that pose a threat to or impede upon the protagonists. Occurrences Comic Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Comic Series) *Shane attempted to kill Rick. (Issue 6) *Thomas Richards, a prison inmate, murdered Rachel and Susie Greene and attempted to also kill Andrea and Patricia, with the latter trying to help him. (Safety Behind Bars) *Dexter and Andrew tried to kick Rick's group out of the Prison due to blaming them for Rachel and Susie's murders, using guns from the armory with the help of Patricia. (Issue 18) *The Governor, the leader of Woodbury, tried to take the Prison from Rick's group. He sliced off Rick's right hand, brutally raped Michonne and attacked the Prison, killing seven survivors in the process, including Tyreese, Hershel, and Lori. The Governor murdered, tortured, raped, and fed people to Penny and other zombies. (The Best Defense to Made To Suffer) *A group of three unnamed men tried to rob Rick and Abraham, and attempted to rape Carl. (Issue 57) *The Hunters, a cannibalistic survivor group, tried to kill and eat everyone from Rick's group. (Fear the Hunters) *Peter Anderson, a resident of Alexandria beat his wife and son multiple times and got into a fight with Rick when he suspected that Pete was abusing his family. He later tried to kill Rick, but results in accidentally murdering Regina Monroe instead, which got him killed by Rick. (Too Far Gone) *The Scavengers, led by Derek, pushed one of their own people out to the zombies in order to escape. They also tried to take over Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Too Far Gone) *Ethan, a member of the Hilltop Colony was tasked by Negan to dispatch Gregory so that Crystal, another Hilltop citizen could be spared. *The Saviors, led by Negan, were enemies of the Alexandrians, the Hilltop Colony, and The Kingdom. Negan brutally bludgeoned Glenn to death, sliced open Spencer's stomach and started a war between the three communities and the Saviors. However, after the war, Negan was imprisoned and the Saviors, led by Dwight, became allies to Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom. (Something to Fear to All Out War-Part 2) *Spencer Monroe, the son of the Alexandria Safe Zone's former leader, Douglas Monroe, personally asks Negan to kill Rick. *The Whisperers, led by Alpha, become a dangerous threat to Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Hilltop Colony, the Sanctuary, the Kingdom, and Oceanside after killing several of their members, including Ezekiel and Rosita. (Comic Series) *Gregory tried to kill Maggie and take back his leadership of the Hilltop Colony. (Comic Series) *Morton Rose, a resident of the Hilltop threatened Carl and Maggie alongside his wife, Tammy after an attack on his son caused by Carl and became involved in a plot to kill the two. (Whispers Into Screams) After the death of his wife, he harassed Rick alongside other members of the community including Vincent and Louie for not going to war against the Whisperers. Morton tried to assassinate Rick, but this results in his demise. (No Turning Back) *Brandon Rose, the son of Morton and Tammy severely injured Sophia alongside his friend after she stopped the boys' earlier attack on Brian only to be nearly beaten to death with a shovel by Carl. (Whispers Into Screams) After the death of Morton, Brandon developed a hatred toward Rick, as he was the one who murdered his father. He freed Negan and attempted to alert the Whisperers of Rick's declaration of war. However, before Brandon could warn the them, Negan fatally stabbed him in the chest for becoming a traitor to the communities, ending the Rose family once and for all. (Volume 26) TV Series *Zombies try to catch and kill any living survivors in order to eat. (TV Series) *Shane Walsh shoots Otis in the leg and sacrifices him to the walkers in order to escape. He threatens to kill Dale Horvath and he later kills Randall. He attempts to kill Rick Grimes three times to have Lori and Carl to himself and to be leader of the group again. (Season 2) *Dave and Tony, two members of a large group encounter Rick, Glenn and Hershel in a bar and eventually obtain information on Hershel's farm and attempt to convince them to allow their group to enter it. When Rick refuses, Tony becomes hostile and threatens to kill the three of them and take over the farm. After being refused again, Dave attempts to shoot Rick, though he is killed before he does and Rick then kills Tony(Nebraska). Following this, three other members of their group, Nate, Sean and Randall attempt to kill Rick, Glenn and Hershel for revenge for Dave and Tony's deaths.(Triggerfinger) *Tomas, the leader of The Prisoners brutally murders Big Tiny and attempts to kill Rick twice in order to reclaim the prison for himself and his fellow prisoners. (Sick) *Andrew lets walkers into the prison in order to get revenge on Rick for killing Tomas and leaving him to die, and to reclaim the Prison for himself and Axel, and Oscar. He attempts to kill Rick, but fails and causes the deaths of both T-Dog and Lori. (Killer Within) *The Governor kills a group of National Guard Soldiers in order to maintain power and steal supplies, has Lieutenant Welles decapitated, later sends Merle Dixon to hunt down and kill Michonne, brutally interrogates Maggie Greene, and later leads Woodbury in a war to annihilate everyone in Rick's group. He kills Axel, Allen, Merle, causes the deaths of Milton Mamet and Andrea, and slaughters almost all the Woodbury army members (Season 3) The Governor then finds himself in company again of a large group, where he kills the leader, Caesar Martinez and later Pete Dolgen. He forcefully captures Michonne and Hershel. He later attacks the prison again, this time with a new army including Alisha, Tara Chambler, and Mitch Dolgen. The Governor's actions result in the decapitation of Hershel, the deaths of many prison survivors, complete extermination of the Governor's army except for Tara, Rick almost beaten to death, and the overall ruin of the prison itself. (Season 4) *The Claimers, a dangerous group of survivors led by Joe, and including Tony, Len, Harley, Billy, Dan, and Lou, intrudes the house where Rick, Michonne, and Carl are staying and search for necessities while Michonne and Carl go for a supply run. They are heard beating a man to death and planning to ambush Michonne and Carl when they return from their run. They later start hunting down Rick after he killed Lou and when they finally catch them, they attempt to rape and kill Carl and Michonne, and beat Rick and Daryl to death. (Claimed, A ) *The Terminus people led by Gareth and including Martin, Mary, Theresa, Albert, Mike, Alex, and Greg and many others lure survivors to their camp by promising them sanctuary but they actually hold them captive once they refuse to join them, take their supplies, slaughter them and use them for food. (A, No Sanctuary) After the fall of Terminus, the surviving residents gather up and begin stalking and hunting Rick's group, wanting to get revenge on them and eat them. Their actions lead to Bob Stookey losing his leg, and they later threaten several members of Rick's group in a church. (Strangers, Four Walls and a Roof) *The police officers led by Dawn Lerner stationed at Grady Memorial Hospital kidnap people and force them to do work for them, stating that they "owe" the officers for "saving them" from the zombies and they need to keep things as they do for when "help" comes to restore and rebuild the world to how it was before. They kill the injured and sick people that don't recover or will require too many resources to help. and keep the alive ones captive, forbidding them to leave and pursuing the ones that escape. Their actions lead to various officers and patients deaths, Carol's accident and Beth's death. (Slabtown, Consumed, Crossed, Coda) *Pete Anderson abuses his wife Jessie and his son Sam, causing them physical and psychological damage, and tries to kill Rick after he convinces his wife to stand up to him. He later tries to kill him again but ends up drunkenly killing Reg Monroe, causing his own demise in the process. (Spend, Try, Conquer) *Ron Anderson, the son of Pete and Jessie Anderson develops a grudge against the Grimes family because of Pete's execution by Rick and Carl's growing relationship with Enid. He personally tries to assassinate Carl, but fails. Later, after witnessing his mother and brothers's deaths, he aims at Rick to kill him, blaming him for what happened to his family, which causes his death at the hands of Michonne, but not before he fires a stray bullet that takes out Carl's right eye. (Start to Finish, No Way Out) *A group known as the Wolves, led by Owen attempt to kill Morgan Jones, almost cause the deaths of both Daryl Dixon and Aaron and later slit a man's throat to throw him in a trailer of walkers which they have done to numerous other survivors as well in the order to steal their supplies and use their corpses as traps for other survivors. Owen and his group are also likely to have destroyed Shirewilt Estates. (Conquer) The Wolves attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone, slaughtering numerous survivors in order to steal their supplies.(JSS) They also attempt to kill Rick while he is parked on the roadside in an RV.(Thank You) Owen, once taken captive by Morgan threatens that if his wound does not kill him, he will slaughter all the remaining survivors in the safe-zone, children included.(Here's Not Here) Eventually Owen manages to escape from his cell after knocking Morgan unconscious and takes Denise as a hostage. (Start to Finish) However, despite redeeming himself while with Denise, Owen is shot twice by Carol, devoured by walkers, reanimates, and is finally put down by Morgan. (No Way Out) *A group known as the Saviors stop Daryl, Sasha and Abraham on the road demanding all of their possessions and claiming they now belong to their leader, Negan.(Start to Finish) After taking their supplies, a member of the group prepares to shoot both Abraham and Sasha though he and his group are killed by Daryl before he does. (No Way Out) The Saviors take supplies away from the Hilltop Colony in exchange for them not being attacked and killed. They are confirmed to have killed a resident, Rory, by beating him to death to express their dominance. Negan himself also kills two residents, Marsha and Tim when their supply load is not sufficient and kidnaps Craig and sends his brother, Ethan, to kill the colony's leader, Gregory as a message.(Knots Untie) Following the attack on their base by Rick Grimes and his group, Carol and Maggie are taken hostage by a group of Saviors led by Paula who almost ends up killing them, though the two manage to escape and kill the entire remaining group of Saviors.(Not Tomorrow Yet, The Same Boat) Later, Denise, Daryl, and Rosita are ambushed by Dwight and another group of Saviors who have captured Eugene. Denise is killed in Daryl's place and Dwight demands that his group be allowed in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, though he and his group are attacked by Abraham and they flee.(Twice as Far) A group of Saviors stop Carol on the road and threaten to kidnap her, though she manages to kill most of them, though one survives and starts following her and Morgan. Dwight and his surviving group members also kidnap Glenn and Michonne and ambush Daryl and Rosita in which he shoots and wounds Daryl (East). Following this, Roman hunts down Carol and attacks her, seeking revenge for the deaths of the members of his group that she previously killed on the road. He shoots her multiple times with her revolver and before he can kill her, he is shot and killed by Morgan. Later that evening, Rick, Carl, Aaron, Sasha, Abraham and Maggie are ambushed by a large group of Saviors who had been tracking them and stopping them all day, steal their weapons and reveal they have taken Eugene hostage again. Daryl, Michonne, Glenn and Rosita are revealed to be alive and placed alongside Rick and his group. Negan personally tells the captives that they now work for him and his people and seeking revenge for the countless deaths of his group members, personally beats one of Rick's group members to death with his baseball bat.(Last Day On Earth) Fear The Walking Dead * Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Fear The Walking Dead) * Lieutenant Moyers and the band of National Guardsmen under his command who persecuted the citizens of Safe Zone India with military dictatorship. (Fear The Walking Dead) * Andrew Adams tries to get revenge against Daniel by attempting to kill Ofelia. (The Good Man) Webisodes *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Torn Apart, Cold Storage, The Oath) *B.J. kills an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, keeps Kelly in captivity as sex slave, and attempts to kill Chase. (Cold Storage) *Dr. Gale Macones appears to have a twisted agenda in her "oath" to save patients. (The Oath) Video Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Video Game) *Larry displays extreme hostility to almost all members of his survivor group except for his own daughter, especially to Lee, going as far as pushing him towards a walker. (A New Day, Starved For Help) *The St. John Family attempts to kill the survivors and eat them afterwards. (Starved For Help) *The Save-Lots Bandits attacks St. John's Dairy Farm, Lee and Mark (Video Game)Mark, Jolene and also the motel. (Starved For Help, Long Road Ahead) *Lilly appears to be a normal survivor in the beginning. After her father's decease, she was traumatized and fell into paranoia, begins persecuting her group for 'betrayal', eventually murdering her fellow survivor Carley/Doug (Determinant) (Long Road Ahead) *Crawford Oberson leads a totalitarian community, which he rules with tyranny, exterminate weak individuals and also persecutes those who fled and those who attempted to. (Around Every Corner) *Crawford, the group lead by Oberson, whose members accomplices the tyranny of their leader. (Around Every Corner) *The Stranger stalks Lee's group and later abducts Clementine. (Around Every Corner, No Time Left) *Clyde murders a prisoner under his watch recklessly and threatens to do the same on other prisoners. (Vince's Story) *Nate hunts after Wyatt and Eddie for injuring/killing his group member, and murders innocent survivors Walt and Jean mercilessly. (Wyatt's Story, Russell's Story) *A group led by a man named Roman executes Stephanie and Roberto (Determinant) mercilessly and try in vain to hunt down Bonnie, Leland, Dee, and (after their defects), Shel and Becca. (Bonnie's Story, Shel's Story, Epilogue) *Winston, Ralph, and Victor attack Christa and chase Clementine, subsequently separating them. (All That Remains) *An unnamed group (suspected to also be Carver's) kills Roman and many unnamed people. (All That Remains) *William Carver, leader of a large survivor group, dictates his group with absolute tyranny, also persecutes and hunts after those attempt to flee, including the Cabin Survivors who sided with Clementine. (All That Remains, A House Divided, In Harm's Way) *Carver's Group, who resides at Howe's Hardware, accomplices the tyranny of their leader. (All That Remains, A House Divided, In Harm's Way) *Arvo lies about Clementine's group (Determinant), attempting to create excuses for his group to rob them. (Amid The Ruins) *The Russian Group ambushes Clementine's group and attempts to rob their supplies. (Amid The Ruins) *Members of Monroe, a floating colony lead by Norma (alongside her brother, Randall) slaughter a group of people on a ferry called The Mobjack. They hold Michonne, Pete, Samantha and Greg hostage, kill both Greg and John, and attempt to kill Michonne, Paige, Samantha, and her two brothers. (In Too Deep, Give No Shelter,What We Deserve) Dead Reckoning *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Social Game) *Dave and Tony's group act as the antagonists in Fight or Flight. (Social Game) *Harlan becomes the new leader of Dave and Tony's group and later kills Nathan. (Social Game) Assault *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Assault) *Scavengers and other survivors attempt to kill the protagonists. (Assault) Survival Instinct *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Survival Instinct) Novel Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip Blake's group is attacked by a group of raiders named Tommy, Sonny, Shorty, and 3 others. (Rise of the Governor) *Chad Bingham attacks Lilly. (The Road to Woodbury) *The Governor has many heads in fishtanks, among them Scott Moon. (The Road to Woodbury) *The Pentecostal People Of God, led by Jeremiah James Garlitz, take over Woodbury and kill many Woodburians in a suicide pact to lead people to Heaven. Category:Antagonists Category:Themes